Hide and Seek
by EspaTech
Summary: Another young Rex story sticking Six in an awkward Fatherly position. Holiday devises a plan to keep Rex away from Six... However that doesn't go quite according to plan... Please read and review this is my first shared fic!


A/N: Sooo this is my first fic and I thought I'd warm up by doing something light 'n' fluffy! ^ ^ yay! Its another young Rex with Six in the fatherly type role. Awww, ain't that cute! And… a little something else? Anyway, here's the fic, hope you like it…

Hide and Seek

Agent Six walked into his office, a sizeable stack of paperwork in his hands and a near frown on his face. He was hired by Providence to work in the field, not play secretary! But he supposed it couldn't be helped… After all, they _were _reports from his recent missions that he had to type up. He placed the thick packets of paper on his desk and took a seat, only to find less leg room than he had expected. Upon investigating the space underneath his desk he found a young, dark haired boy inhabiting the area.

"Rex, what are you doing in my office, under my desk?" inquired the agent, raising an eyebrow and keeping the same monotonous tone, never breaking eye contact.

"Siiiix! Shuuuuush!" Rex whined, putting a finger to his lips. He had been sitting under the green-clad agent's desk for a while now, with his knees tucked up to his chest and his hands locked around his knees. "I'm hiding from Holly-day!"

Six released a small, exasperated sigh. He was terrible with kids, that much was obvious. "And why, pray tell, are you hiding from Dr. Holiday? Are you running from a scheduled appointment, or some vital shots, perhaps?" he asked.

"Noooo! It's a game, duh! Didn't you ever play any games when you were a kid?" Rex looked up at the older man, his eyes big and round and focused on Six's dark shades, actually pondering if he really did have eyeballs or not and what color they might be. Probably green, he decided, like the clothes that he wore every day.

"No." Agent Six replied, unable to ignore the ten year olds wondrous brown eyes, so intently trained on him. "I never had the pleasure of being a child." He stated, as if it were an every day fact or statistic.

"Well, Holly-day agrred to play hide 'n' seek with me today, an' she said I could hide first so I though an' thought an' thought of the last place where she'll find me an' I remembered your office because I'm not really s'posed ta be in here without your okay so here I am, please don't kick me out or I'll lose the game an' I don't wanna lose to Holly-day 'cause she said if I win she would give me a special treat so please please please don't kick me out!" Rex gushed out all at once, not even pausing to take a breath.

Six had to take a moment to decipher the kid's long-winded account as to why he was under his desk, in his office, uninvited. He sighed again, this one longer and more agitated.

Before he could respond, however, someone tapped lightly on his door. He quickly straightened up and slid into his desk, avoiding Rex, who had both hands clasped tightly around his mouth, not even breathing. Six had recognized it as Dr. Holiday's knock and invited her in.

The young doctor opened the door, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and asked, "Have you seen Rex? I've looked all up and down this base without any sign of him…" she scanned the room in case Rex was hiding behind Agent Six's curtain or something, yet knowing that said agent probably would never permit Rex's presence in his office.

"No. Haven't seen him." Six replied, short and to the point. The boy still underneath his desk smiled a wide, toothy smile up at him, happy that the stiff, strict agent hadn't given away his hiding spot.

"Okay," Holiday smiled apologetically for disturbing Six's work. "If you see him, let me know, alright?" She requested. He nodded once, turning back to his paperwork, and she closed the door quietly behind her.

After a few moments of silence, Six scooted his chair back to let Rex out, glaring at him a little as a warning to leave his office _now_. But the young brunette ignored this, jumping up to throw his arms around the older man's waist, catching him by surprise. "Thank you, Six! You're the best! You didn't tell on me when you could've! Thank you!" he shouted in delight.

Six remained still, feeling a little comfort in the warm weight of the boy pressing against him. He smiled for a fraction of a second before slamming his barriers back up, removing himself from his own emotions once again. "First of all, a comrade never reveals the location of his allies, no matter what. Remember that, Rex. Secondly, you better get out now and find a new hiding place before she comes back." He said, still in the same tone, wishing that Rex would let go of him already.

Rex gasped and his eyes widened. "You're right! I hafta hurry before Holly-day walks down this way again!" he exclaimed, then scurried out of the office, nearly tripping over his own feet as he raced down the hallways of the Providence base.

Agent Six shook his head, getting up only to shut the door, and returned to the still untouched stack of papers on his desk. In fact, he did remember _playing_ such a _game_ when he was about Rex's age, except with more…_painful _results if they were caught. It was a training exercise in his younger years, and the reward for hiding and evading was that the ones who _survived_ got to eat that night and see the next sunrise… Six's eyes flickered upon recalling his _Academy _days, where he graduated as number six in his class…

That night, after eating pizza for the millionth time in a row, Holiday served chocolate ice cream for dessert, as Rex's reward for hiding so well and not bothering Six at all that day, (in which Rex snickered quietly to himself). The agent raised an eyebrow at the bowl placed in front of him.

"Something the matter, Six?" Holiday asked, taking her seat at the table.

"I don't like chocolate… And all this junk food isn't good for a growing soldier." He commented, eyeing the boy across from him, ravenously devouring the ice cream Holiday had bought especially for him. Rex just smiled at Six, a huge, chocolaty grin that practically stretched from ear to ear. Oh well. It was his _reward, _after all…

A/N: Yeah… that something else was referring to Six's childhood and the years he spent training to be a top military man, or at least how **I **imagine his what childhood was like… Reviews good and bad earn you cookies! Though (I know everyone loves this) flamers will be thrown into a pile to burn that atrocious excuse of a vampire Edward Cullen and/or that pedophile mad scientist Van Kleiss. In fact, they can burn together! At least Van Kleiss would be happy to have an immortal retarded minor he-she whose only existence is to make ignorant preteens cream their panties…. Err *sweats* I'm done ranting now… .


End file.
